


Xe-Ra: The Absolution of Heart - DEVELOPMENT

by princepseudonym



Category: Next-Gen Sequel, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: All Main Fankid Characters are 19+ Years Old, Attempting to Fix the Problems and Lore of SPOP (2018), Autistic Entrapta, Autistic Flora, Autistic Scorpia (implied), Beta Test Run, Coming of Age, Concept Art, Discussion of Ableism, Elaboration of Etherian Worldbuilding, Entrapta builds a Cyborg Child, Family tension, Finn is a useless lesbian. Like REALLY useless., Frosta is the Cool Older Aunt of the Alliance, Gender Exploration, George and Lance are Domestic Loving Grandpas, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Multi, Next Generation, Parent Issues, Self-Discovery, Sibling Bonding, Soulmates, Stimming, Tags will be updated as more stuff happens, Trans Arbor (OC), Trans Bow, Trans Perfuma, Trans Scorpia, Young Adult Genre, Your Fave Realizes Their Flaws and Realizes They Need to Do Better - The Fic basically, adhd adora, comic format, gay crushes, gay pining, moral greyness, neurodivergence, parent-child bonding, sorcery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princepseudonym/pseuds/princepseudonym
Summary: Nearly 30 years ago, a stray Horde soldier blossomed into Etheria’s Champion and Savior of the Galaxy, and the kiss between her and the love of her life saved the world. Shortly after the revival of the planet, a child named Finn was born to Catra and Adora. Being the child of the galaxy’s hero and one of the previous biggest threats to time and space itself, they find themselves being purposely shrouded from the magic and prophecy that had originally tore their parents apart, some reasons for protection and some reasons for “not wanting to get too caught up in ‘Princess stuff’.” Unfortunately, not all darkness was cast out from Etheria that day. A familiar shadowy figure is slowly creeping up on the planet once more, slowly draining the land and manipulating her way back into existence just as she did in life, and it’s up to Finn to make a decision: do they prioritize only what they want and flee to space with their parents, or will they rally the new Royalty Alliance of Etheria and lead them to battle as Xe-Ra?(THIS IS A BETA COMIC I WANT TO PUT OUT CONCEPTS TO GAUGE INTEREST! The actual comic is still being drafted, I just wanted to see what everyone thought first!)
Relationships: Adora & Catra, Adora/Catra, Arbor (OC)/Caspian (OC), Bow/Glimmer, Entrapa/Hordak (minor), Finn & Adora, Finn/Flora, Flora & Perfuma, Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra), Sea Hawk/Mermista, Sky (OC) & Glimmer, catra/therapy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Xe-Ra: The Absolution of Heart - DEVELOPMENT

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Here's my first chapter, it's just the reference sheets of the main fankids of my cast with a small summary of their personality/purposes. Let me know what you think and I'll keep updating this work with more concept art and ideas, and even some beta comic pages. Thanks for checking it out!

[ ](https://imgur.com/NkBQLh3)

[Text: FINN - ...The Future Xe-Ra?  
Finn was brought into the world of Etheria with an enormous title on their shoulders since before they could walk: “The Child of She-Ra, Etheria’s Champion and Savior of the Galaxy”. On the flip side, they also balance that grand title with “The Kitten of a Powerful and Cunning ex-Warlord who Nearly Destroyed Space and Time Out of Spite”. Quick on their feet, a big talker and one hell of a hero complex are all traits that get them in massive hot water a little too often, but they always go into danger with the best intentions and what they think is right in their heart. With the thirst for adventure matched with the burden of prophecy always on their plate, Finn finds themselves tangled in so many destinies. One of their moms tells them not to get up in “Princess stuff”, but they can’t help but have that same curious nature that brought their other mom to the Sword of Protection in the beginning...] (ORIGINAL DESIGN BY NOELLE STEVENSON @gingerhazing)

[ ](https://imgur.com/L7rkudw)

[Text: SKY - Prince of Bright Moon  
Sky is the second child of King Bow and Queen Glimmer, the Prince of Brightmoon, and a very gifted sorcerer. Working alongside his grandfather, the now retired King Micah, he puts his entire life and dedication into his sorcery. Unfortunately, being the younger brother of the future Queen of Bright Moon and heir to the Moonstone leaves Sky feeling forever trapped in Princess Angie’s shadow.esfr Though Sky is loyal and passionate to his friends and good at the core, his envy and recklessness slowly creeps up on him again and again as he pushes himself further and further into his magic. His heart is torn in two ways, and he may need all of the reassurance from ones he holds dear to choose the right path...]

[ ](https://imgur.com/SUOkOTn)

[Text: FLORA - Princess of Plumeria  
Flora is the Princess of Plumeria and the younger of Empress Scorpia and Queen Perfuma’s two children, although she finds herself to be a huge contrast to her fellow Plumerians. On top of only being able to grow poisonous plants with the help of her runestone the Heart Blossom, Flora has a spunky, boisterous and off-the-wall personality and much prefers digging in the soil for bugs and fungus than helping her mother grow beautiful flower bouquets. Like her Aunt Entrapta, Flora is on the autism spectrum and feels like she is very misunderstood by other people, turning to insects and her best friends as a comfort from the wedge she feels is between her and her kingdom, specifically her own mother Perfuma. Even with her fear of being misunderstood, Flora remains kind, strong and compassionate to everyone she meets and her dedication to being the most authentic version of herself in the face of that insecurity is not overlooked by ones she loves. Her family and friends slowly begin to understand and adore the many ways Flora expresses herself and her affection in her own unique ways...even if it means putting her favorite pet grasshopper on your shoulder without a heads up.] (ORIGINAL CHILD DESIGN BY RAE GEIGER @raegeii)

[ <](https://imgur.com/ecKKeYv)[](https://imgur.com/Q4saZmZ)" />

[ ](https://imgur.com/hh3nOXP)

[Text: ARBOR - Prince of Pandinus  
Arbor is the future Emperor of what was once the Fright Zone, and the heir to the Black Garnet runestone. Though he loves his kingdom, his family and the electrokinesis granted by his Runestone, something about the heirloom doesn’t sit quite right with him...something shadowy attached to it. Fearing that his anxieties caused by this lingering darkness will be dismissed or found to be disturbing to his family, he keeps many of his anxieties, feelings and even parts of his personhood under wraps and puts others before himself. This masking may cause him to come off as distant or cynical, but Arbor would do anything to protect the people that matter most to him, and maybe just needs a little more reassurance to come out of his shell (no pun intended). He may not be a hugger, but he’s still got a big heart.]

[ ](https://imgur.com/K00wA1Y)

[Text: CASPIAN - Prince of Salineas  
The only child of King Sea-Hawk and Queen Mermista, Caspian is a slick, confident (bordering on cocky) and care-free flirt who is constantly running away from his home in Salineas. His high energy attitude and love of attention has him wanting to be in a million places at once -- except on the throne where he’s expected to be. But then again, why would he want to be stuck in the palace? He’s an extremely talented musician, a self-proclaimed lady (and gentlemen) killer, and a literal merman with the Pearl runestone’s power to manipulate water to his will. He has everything he wants! Or maybe he would have more incentive to come home if he felt like his parents weren’t caught up in shanties and “cool-girl princess” attitudes to see him as their son instead of a friend...]

[](https://imgur.com/N3jw6UO)

[Text: ANGELLA "ANGIE" - Princess of Bright Moon  
Angella the II, more affectionately known as “Angie”, will follow in her mother’s footsteps as the Queen of Brightmoon and is the heir to the Moonstone. Not only does Angie harness the Moonstone’s powers of teleportation and shimmering energy, she’s amazingly smart thanks to years of knowledge absorbed through the endless books of her grandfathers’, George and Lance, extensive First-Ones library. Angie usually never has a moment to spare between her studies, hobbies, and training to use her powers, but she would drop everything to get closer to her little brother Sky. Angie’s family is her whole world, but as the sibling duo got older and older, she can feel Sky’s resentment of her prolific lifestyle growing and her cherished brother pulling away from her. Even with her intelligence, strength, and tender heart, Angie feels like if she slips up once, her entire world will crash down. Getting her family back together while balancing her royal duties is a responsibility she felt she had to take on, but letting herself be human is the real journey she will need to accept eventually.]

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMERS (because this fandom is really weird about certain topics):
> 
> \- Perfuma's treatment of Entrapta from SPOP 2018 will be explored in this work. I love Perfuma, but she has a lot of ignorance to unlearn and I believe she can. I am autistic myself and heavily related to Entrapta AND Scorpia, so that canon/my headcanon will be apart of this story's canon and Perfuma WILL NOT GET AWAY WITH MORE LEASH SHIT! She has the potential to do better for people she loves and I don't think parents educating themselves for their ND kids is explored enough in media. If you're uncomfortable by that, I suggest not reading as it's a big part of Flora and Perfuma's arc.
> 
> \- Catra's canon "redemption" arc, in my opinion, was way too weak to have made any long term impact. That will also be explored in this work. I've noticed much of the fandom seems to be very touchy when Catra isn't completely idealized, so I'm warning you guys, Catra pays the price for being cruel over and over and never properly apologizing. EDIT: This isn't to say Catra is completely evil or going to spend the whole story in jail, I realize I may have worded this too strongly. Catra is a character that, in my opinion, got everything she wanted and didn't put in the proper work to get it. This story is going to show that once you've learned bad behavior from abusive situations, it's very easy to slip back into them if you don't put in a TON OF WORK. While I've seen a lot of interpretations of "Catra heals after the show", this one is definitely gonna make her REALLY work for it, and not idealizing her into doing a complete 180 for Adora's sake only. Again, if you're a big Catra stan, you may not take comfort in this version of Catra who definitely is going to get another vibe check.
> 
> -There won't be any "smut" or what have you in this work, but all the characters are 19+ in the main cast and there may be some suggestive "PG-13" humor here and there and other heavy elements. Nothing too big obviously, just a heads up.
> 
> \- There will be a lot of canon tweaking, elaboration and my own original worldbuilding thrown in where SPOP 2018 failed. This means the Scorpion Kingdom (now known as Pandinus), Hordak's long-term effects of invasion on Etheria and its people, how magic itself works on Etheria, the different species/races of Etherians and different character relationships not mentioned in the original are all things I really want to build on. Suggestions welcome!


End file.
